Polina
by Nes-YT
Summary: Son prénom était comme la promesse d'un avenir meilleure, et ce malgré les mondes qui les séparés


La représentation se faisait a salle comble, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, l'avait-elle seulement déjà eu ce droit ? Rien n'était moins sûre, mais cela importait peu elle n'échouait jamais.

« Polina c'est à toi ! »

Elle s'avança vers la glace, arrivait au centre et pris une pose. La musique démarre et elle aussi, ce soir elle n'était plus Polina mais Giselle. Elle sautait, glissait, tournait, volait avec un rayonnement qui enchantait le public. Elle préparé cette enchainement depuis des mois en vue des championnats d'Europe, ce soir elle le testait sur le publique londonien et la critique serait bonne elle en était sur parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Vient le moment de la difficulté, elle ne s'inquiété pas elle avait réussi se saut à l'entrainement des dizaines de fois, le triple axel lui permettait d'entré dans le club très fermé des meilleurs patineurs du monde. Et lui permettait d'espère une médaille au prochain J-O. Elle s'élance mais quelque chose ne va pas, elle va trop vite beaucoup trop et elle sait que la chute sera dure…

BIP BIP BIP

Elle coupa le réveil brusquement, elle détestait ces souvenirs cauchemars comme si cette chute qui avait mis fin à sa carrière de patineuse ne lui gâchait pas suffisamment la vie et qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne la hanter durant la nuit. La sentence avait été brutalement, son genou droit était mort même après huit moins de rééducation et deux ans passés depuis l'accident celui-ci la lançait toujours et l'empêché parfois de marcher.

Elle se leva et regarda l'heure sur son nouveau frigo 6h30, elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au travail. Enfaite elle en avait trois de travail, le matin elle travaillait dans une boutique de souvenir près de Piccadilly circus, puis elle donnait des cours de patin à des enfants de 16h à 19h et pour finir elle était barmaid dans un pub irlandais qui ne fermait qu'à 2h du matin. Quand elle avait de la chance elle parvenait à prendre le dernier métro lui permettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard chez elle sinon elle était obligée de rentrée chez elle à pied et n'y parvenais qui sur les coups de 3h 3h30.

Alors oui le patin lui manquait atrocement surtout qu'au final elle était douée.

« Oui Minzy, je vais te donner ta pâtée. »

Le plus pathétique pensa-t-elle c'est qu'elle n'avait pour seul compagnie un chatte noir presque aveugle. Après lui avoir donnait la pâté elle se dirigea sous la douche avec un manque de motivation évidente. Avant de partir elle coupa la télévision et pris son téléphone portable et son baladeur mp3. En ce moment elle aimait bien écouter le nouveau single de Pink Get the party started, ça la mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Polina était naturellement quelqu'un de joyeux il était rare qu'elle se laisse abattre et c'est pour cela que les gens l'appréciait, en plus de sa gentillesse naturel.

La journée se passa tranquillement, il devait être minuit et demi quand Seamus Finnigan son patron mais aussi le propriétaire du pub lui hurla de monté de la cave, alors qu'elle était en pleine posé café clope, mauvais habitude dont elle essayé vainement de se débarrasser.

« J'arrive » hurla-t-elle en retour en éteignant sa cigarette et en montant les escaliers.

Comme a l'habitude le bar était presque plein de gens habillé bizarrement et employant de mots qu'elle n'avait jamais pu trouver dans un dictionnaire anglais/russe. Elle avait mis sa sur le fait qu'ils étaient sans doute irlandais et qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette culture.

« Polina, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer en bas ! »

« Oui je sais désoler Seamus ! »

« Peu importe, tu vois la table là-bas, ce sont des amis à moi que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, donc je vais passer un peu de temps avec eux, je te laisse t'occuper du reste c'est bon ? »

« Oui Chef » répondit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous avant de partir s'installer derrière le bar.

Elle aimait bien travailler dans ce bar, les gens y était chaleureux avec elle et Seamus était un patron sympa, enfaite elle était bien tombé.

« Excusez-moi, vous devez être Polina ? »

Elle se retourna pour tomber sur un grand roux aux yeux bleus, qu'elle avait déjà repérés à la table des amis de Seamus.

« Oui, c'est moi et vous êtes ? »

« Ron, un ami de Seamus. »

« Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile Ron. »

« Non comme ça juste pour faire la conversation, il est gentil avec vous Seamus ? »

« Très gentil, j'ai aucun problème avec lui par contre si vous voulez partager les votre avec une barmaid, il faut consommer. »

Ron Weasley parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui se mit à rire, d'un rire chaud et sucré plaisant à entendre.

« Ron ! Ramène toi ! »

« Je pense que vos amis vous attendent et moi j'ai dû travaille. »

La soirée se poursuivit aux alentours d'1h30 le bar commença à se vider, et Polina commença à fermer parce que ce soir- là elle voulait vraiment avoir son métro. Son genou la lançait et elle se voyait mal rentrer à pied.

« Polina, viens t'asseoir avec nous. » lui ordonna Seamus.

En s'approchant de la table elle fut obligée de remarquer qu'il était ivre et qu'elle devra fermer et par la même occasion dire au revoir à son métro.

« Alors que je te présente, là-bas c'est Harry à côté Ginny sa fiancée, ici c'est Dean, Neville, Lavande ça c'est ma fiancée tu connais Ron et là Hermione. »

Les autres se mirent à rire lorsqu'il désigna la chaise vide.

« Ron elle est ou Hermione ? »

« Je sais pas Seamus. »

« Comment ça tu sais pas tu devrais savoir … »

Polina se détourna de la conversation pour apporter l'addition au dernier groupe de client encore présent, et nettoya leurs tables à leur départ dans un soupire.

« Polina ! » s'exclama Lavande « tu devrais y aller je fermerais le bar ne t'inquiété pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

Lavande secoua la tête de manière affirmative.

« Merci, merci, merci »

Polina retira son tablier le posa sur le comptoir et s'engagea vers le vestiaire pour enfilé son manteau. Elle avait toujours trouvé les hivers anglais très doux comparé au froid de sa Russie natale, il était rare qu'elle ait froid et qu'elle porte un vrai manteau sa lui faisait aussi faire des économies sur le chauffage ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Elle sortit du bar par la porte de derrière et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro sans grand espoir

« J'ai le droit de te raconter ma vie maintenant que tu as finis ton service. »

« Non je ne crois pas, j'ai finis mon service ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

« Et te raccompagner chez toi alors ? »

« C'est à un peu plus d'une heure d'ici, comme on vient de rater le métro. »

Elle soupira de dépit et se tourna vers Ron, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si grand, mais il était vrai qu'avec son mètre 65 elle ne volait pas haut.

« Fait comme tu veux. » finit-elle par répondre et accrochant son regard

Il lui sourit et se saisit de son sac.

« Il est lourd, y a quoi dedans ? »

« Des affaires pour mes cours de patins à glace. »

« Tu donnes des cours de patin à glace en plus de ton travail chez Seamus ? »

« Oui et je suis aussi vendeuse dans une boutique de souvenir. »

« T'es une femme occupée dite donc. »

« J'aurais plutôt dit fauchée et sans diplôme mais si tu veux. »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« C'est mal polie de demander son âge à une dame. »

« Non sérieusement. »

« J'ai 20 ans presque 21 mais je ne vois pas ce que cela t'apporte de savoir ça. »

Ils arrivèrent vers une petit place déserte, la nuit était douce pour un mois de décembre. Polina avait l'impression de vivre, d'être libre, sensation qu'elle avait perdue avec le patinage. Le jeune homme près d'elle avait une sorte de don pour l'apaiser.

« Seamus m'a dit que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es arrivée en Angleterre. »

« Deux ans le dix du mois »

« Pourquoi tu es venu en Angleterre. »

« C'était pas vraiment une raison juste un concours de circonstance. »

Elle sentie que tant qu'elle ne dirait pas la vérité, il ne la lâcherait pas, alors elle céda avant qu'il n'insiste.

« Je faisais du patinage artistique à haut niveau pour l'équipe national de Russie. On est venu en Angleterre pour une démonstration. C'est tout un processus d'intimidation avant les euros, pour ça j'étais génial vraiment, jamais en Russie on avait vu d'espoir aussi talentueux que moi depuis des décennies, je devais nous faire gagner les euros sans problème et ramené au moins trois médaille au J-O qui auront lieu en 2008 en Chine, je n'attendais que ça, je ne vivais que pour ça. » elle prit le temps de se reprendre de toute évidence il ne lui était pas aisé de faire part de ces souvenirs « Mais j'ai fait une mauvaise chute lors de la démonstration, les médecins ont dit qu'il était plus simple de faire ma rééducation ici en Angleterre et je parlais déjà couramment l'anglais donc je suis resté et aujourd'hui je suis toujours là, sans famille sans diplôme sans avenir. Mais je le vie plutôt bien. »

Jamais elle n'aurais pu deviner que parler lui ferais autant de bien, c'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier à des étrangers et pourtant la ça lui avais fait énormément de bien, elle se sentait plus légère.

« Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis joueur de foot, dans un petit club, rien de bien important. »

Le mensonge était passé comme une lettre à la poste, sans doute parce qu'il était plausible. Si il avait était honnête avec lui-même Ron Weasley se serait demandé ce qu'il faisait là avec cette jeune femme mais il se sentait bien, lorsqu'il lui parlait il avait cette douce sensation d'être la personne la plus intéressante qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

« Désolé j'y connais pas grand-chose en football. » d'un air contrit

Moi aussi se retint-il de répondre, le peu qu'il connaissait Seamus lui avait rabattu pendant des jours et des semaines mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ses propos.

« Je te montrerai si tu veux. »

« Oui pourquoi. »

Rapidement ils arrivèrent devant chez Polina, prir d'une envie soudain elle lui proposa de finir la nuit chez elle. Le lendemain était un dimanche elle n'aurait donc rien a faire et puis elle se sentait bien avec ce grand roux aux yeux magnifiques.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis son accident après qu'ils n'aient coucher ensemble plusieurs fois Polina dormit bien, c'était comme si rien ne pouvais l'atteindre, comme si tout pouvais recommencer. Cette nuit-là elle comprit que le patinage artistique n'était pas la seule chose important dans sa vie. Parce que ce matin-là lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. Il avait fait une entrée fracassante dans sa vie et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir.

« Bonjour ! »

Adossé contre le battant de la porte de la cuisine, Ron lui fit un sourire.

« Café ou thé le matin. »

« Café, s'il te plait. »

« Assis toi je vais te le faire. »

Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, elle sentit son regard sur elle, il n'y avait rien à dire, il était clair qu'ils étaient au début de quelque chose.

« On t'as déjà dit à quel point tu étais belle au réveille ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air faussement innoncent

« Tu dis des bêtises ! »

« C'est bien dommage parce que je te trouve magnifique »

La jeune fille rougit et baissa son regard sur le sol de la cuisine, elle ne savait pas si elle était belle au levé mais elle se sentait belle sous son regard, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulus que cette sensation ne s'échappe.

« Reste cet après-midi, on pourrait regarder un film tranquillement, ou faire un tour en ville comme tu le sens. »

« Va pour le film. »

Hermione lui avait répété encore et encore comme fonctionné un lecteur de dvd raison pour laquelle il ne fut pas totalement surpris par la proposition de la jeune femme, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lança un regard septique et en direction de la machine . Surpris il le fut devant le choix que fit la jeune femme pour le film. Au vue de son déshabillé rose et de son air fragile il s'était attendu à un film à l'eau de rose totalement nié, mais il finit par en proposé an dont le synopsis traité d'un agent secret du nom de Jason Bourne. Ils finirèrent par regarder la triologie et coucher encore deux fois ensemble sur son canapé avant que Ron ne se sente dans l'obligation de rentrait ensemble. Il lui promit de passé le lendemain au bar de Seamus pour passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Ronald Weasley transplana directement sur le palier de son maison de campagne vêtu des habits qu'il portait la veille. Soupirant devant sa connerie il finit par rentrer dans la maison ou la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, lui donna des crampes d'estomac.

« Ronald tu a encore oublié ton alliance dans la salle de bain, je l'ai mise sur ta table de chevet » s'exclama Hermione en sortant du salon pour le retrouver dans le hall « je ne veux même pas savoir au tu es allé vagabonder avec ta bande d'abrutis … »

« Coéquipier Hermione, on fait partit de la même équipe se sont des coéquipiers ! »

« Peu importe ta mère nous attend pour diner, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop la gueule de bois. »

La jeune femme refit demi-tour sans en demander plus alors que Ron grimpant les escaliers pour aller prendre une douche réalisa qu'il venait de tromper sa femme, avec un autre qu'il voulait absolument revoir, une femme qu'il avait besoin de revoir.

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent et Ron et Polina se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, il connaissait son emplois du temps par cœur et il n'était pas rare de le voir débarqué à la fin de ses cours de patin. Tout en elle lui plaisait, la naïveté dans elle faisait preuve comme si le monde autour d'elle n'était que joie et lumière, son accent qui l'empêchait de comprendre certaine de ces paroles. Ou alors la façon qu'elle avait de le disputé en russe lorsqu'elle était fâché contre lui. Ron savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable de tromper sa femme avec elle, mais il en était juste incapable parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Enfaite il était simplement tombé amoureux d'elle et lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte il était déjà trop tard, elle occupée tout son esprit.

« On mange quoi se soir ? »

Elle venait de sortir de la salle de bain en serviette et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillées alors que la fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte.

« Non mais, sèche toi les cheveux tu vas attraper froid. »

« Je ne crains pas le froid je te rappel, maintenant répond moi, on mange quoi se soir ? »

« Jacket potatoes, tu connais. »

« Non c'est quoi ? »

Il ferma la fenêtre avant de lui répondre.

« C'est anglais, ma mère fait les meilleures qui puissent exister. C'est des pommes de terre avec du thon et du maïs. Vas t'habiller maintenant. »

Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Tu m'accompagne au pub après ? »

« Oui mais je n'entre pas sinon je serai obligé d'y passer la soirée. »

« Oui chef. » répondit-elle de retour dans la cuisine.

Elle commença à mettre la table et poursuivit.

« Mon grand père avait une plantation de pomme de terre. »

« Vous deviez en manger souvent ? »

« Non, il s'en servait pour faire de la vodka, qu'il vendait dans un petit marchée près de Moscou, souvent avec mes sœurs on allait l'aidait à vendre ses bouteilles parce qu'il était trop soul pour le faire. »

« C'est triste !

« Pas vraiment il avait l'alcool joyeux, et puis lui au moins il avait un travail donc on ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. » dit-elle en le regard perdu avant d'enchaîner un peu brusquement « Bon appétit ! »

Ron Weasley avait à peine franchit le pas de leur maison en bordure de Londres qu'elle lui tomba dessus.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? »

« Comme si ça t'intéressait. »

Il passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard.

« Ton entraineur m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais quitté l'entrainement plus tôt alors que vous avez une rencontre importante dans trois jours. »

C'était vrai samedi il devait affrontait les Harpies de Holyhead première du classement et ils avaient absolument besoin de cette victoire pour continuer d'espérer gagner le championnat.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, et alors , il m'a appelé pendant une consultation de première importance, je sauve des vies moi. »

« Excuse-moi si mon métier n'est pas si important que le tien pour la société. »

Ron était le gardien et capitaine des Flèches d'Appleby, son club formateur les Canons de Chudley avait réalisé le transfère le plus onéreux de l'histoire du quidditch anglais en le vendant aux Flèches. Du haut de ses 26 ans Ronald Billius Weasley était au sommet de son art, plus encore depuis qu'il avait rencontré Polina. Elle avait un don pour l'apaiser pour le faire se sentir important intéressant et surtout doué. Alors oui il ne sauvait pas des vies lui, mais c'était grâce à sa campagne de pub pour le nouveau comète qu'ils avait pu acheter la maison sans crédit. Alors oui il l'emmerdait et bien profond elle et ses patients.

« Ron tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? »

« Non ça m'intéresse pas ce que tu dis. »

La réplique eu le don de lui clouer bec, et quel bonheur se silence soudain.

« Bien puisque je ne t'intéresse pas je retourne à l'hôpital. »

L'hôpital, c'était l'excuse qu'elle sortait pour le fuir lui et leurs disputes sans fin, au début il pensait vraiment qu'elle retourner à l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des activités extraconjugales. Au début il c'était dit qu'il pourrait la quitter et officialiser sa relation avec Polina, mais comment pourrait-il lui avouer qu'il était marié ?

Alors il avait laissé faire les choses et aujourd'hui il était coincé. Plus le temps passait plus il s'était enfermé dans ses mensonges, et il était sûr que leur relation n'en sortirait pas indemne et il n'avait aucune envie que ça change. Alors pendant que sa femme partait fricoter avec son nouveau collège qui n'était autre que Malfoy lui retrouvait Polina.

Une chose était sur Hermione avait était la première à l'avoir trompé.

Polina Antonovitch n'était pas d'un naturel inquiet, sa mère quand elle était plus jeune lui disait que c'était parce qu'elle vivait dans un autre monde, ce jour-là pourtant elle commença a paniquer grave. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle et bien évidement même après six mois de relation elle n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de demander un numéro au une adresse en bref Ron était en dehors de la circulation et elle se faisait du soucis. Elle savait qu'a cause de son travaille il lui arrivé de s'absenter un jour ou deux mais jamais plus.

Quand elle y réfléchissait attentivement elle devait admettre que Ron était étrange, dans sa manière de réagir lorsqu'elle allumait la télévision ou répondait au téléphone. Le plus étrange resté tout de même la cuisine parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il cuisinait sans se servir du four ou des planques de cuisson. Ils discutaient tranquillement, elle s'absenté cinq minute et à son retour tout était près comme par magie.

Il était près de 22h30 lorsqu'elle arriva au pub, elle passa au vestiaire pour poser ses affaires, mai était arrivé et elle avait rangée son manteau jusqu'à l'hiver prochain. Elle ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'elle sache si il allait bien, elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son patron.

« Excuse-moi Seamus, je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Ron »

« Ron ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais bien avec lui ! T'inquiété pas il a eu un accident lors de son dernier match mais rien de grave. Et puis il est entre de bonne main, sa femme est médecin »

« Sa femme ? »

« Oui Hermione, il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était marié ? »

« Non jamais ! »

« Et bien sa doit faire quatre ou cinq ans maintenant, tu m'excuseras j'ai des choses à faire. »

Seamus sortit du bureau sans rien rajouté. Ron était marié, depuis cinq ans, il fallait qu'elle s'assoie sinon elle allait tournée de l'œil. Ce qu'elle pensait être une relation sérieuse n'était enfaite qu'une aventure.

Polina eu l'impression que son cœur se brisé au fur et à mesure qu'elle rassemblait chaque petit détail qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, le premier étant le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais mis les pieds chez lui, jamais. Alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monté aux yeux, elle entendit un petit crépitement venant de la cheminée, des flammes vertes en sortirent. Puis elle vit apparaître Ron sous ses yeux.

« Seamus j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Polina, resta bloqué incapable d'aligner deux pensée cohérente, elle venait de voir se matérialisé sous ses yeux littéralement. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Ron se rendit compte de sa présence. Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient, il aurait dû vérifier avant de se servir de la cheminée.

« Polina ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir, elle se contenta de faire deux pas en arrière alors qu'elle aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant.

« On va en parler calmement, Polina d'accord. » dit-il en avançant vers elle.

« Non, non ne me touche pas »

Elle avait retrouvé ses facultés cérébrales, et ni une ni deux, elle sortit de la pièce comme une furie, elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsque Seamus l'interpella car elle entendais les cris de Ron lui disant de revenir, qu'il allait tout lui expliquer, elle ne voulait pas d'explication, juste s'enfuir.

Elle récupéra ses affaire au vestiaire et sortie par la porte de derrière, pour prendre le métro. Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin, il n'était plus là et elle put relâcher toute la pression. Elle se mit à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, tellement qu'elle ne savait plus exactement ce qui la faisait pleurer l'arrivé dans la cheminée ou le mariage.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard elle descendit dû métro et se rendit chez elle. Pour la première fois depuis son installation elle se rendit compte à quel point l'endroit était glauque, l'immeuble insalubre et combien sa famille, ses amis lui manquait, pour la première fois depuis de mois elle se sentit seule en ouvrant le battant de sa porte d'entrée.

Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son salon.

« Il faut qu'on parle Polina, je peux tout t'expliquer mais il faut que tu m'écoute. »

Elle fit demi-tour sans attendre mais la porte d'entrée était bloquée, elle eut beau tournée et retourner la clé dans la serrure rien n'y fit la porte était fermée.

« C'est moi qui ai fermé cette porte avec l'aide la magie, je euh … »

S'en suivit une très longue conversation, à propos de magie, de mage noir, d'un certain Harry Potter, de Poudlard, de Quidditch. La tête de Polina cognait et elle en avait marre, parce que ça elle pouvait l'admettre il lui avait fait de tour avec un espèce de bout de bois pour la convaincre et sa avait marcher. Non ce qu'elle n'admettait pas c'est qu'il lui dise a quelle point il était amoureux d'elle, que la magie ne changerait rien à leur relation, qu'il était toujours se bon vieux Ronald avec des dons en plus, qu'il était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal parce qu'il avait trop besoin d'elle auprès de lui ect ect. Alors qu'elle savait, elle savait ce qu'il refusait pertinemment de lui avouer

Alors pour mettre un terme à tout cela, elle avait besoin d'une seule réponse.

«Est-ce que tu es marié ? »

La question le prit de court, il pâlit ostensiblement avant de tenter une réponse :

« Polina, je … »

« C'est une question fermée Ron » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux « elle n'implique que deux réponses possible. Oui ou Non ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Sort d'ici ! »

Elle se leva du canapé et lui tourna le dos, il s'approcha et mis la main sur son épaule dont elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

« Vas t'en ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit la porte claquait et se remit à pleurer.

Toute la journée elle eut peur de le croiser, à la boutique de souvenir, à la patinoire, chez elle. Mais rien, alors c'est un peu plus sereine qu'elle se rendit au pub, elle avait fait faux bond à Seamus la vieille et elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop.

« Polina, je pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. »

« Je t'ai lâché hier, j'allais pas te lâcher aujourd'hui aussi. »

« Si tu veux en parler, je suis là »

« Parler de quoi, de vos tour de baguette magique au du fait que Ron soit marier. »

« Des deux. »

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et Seamus la suivit.

« Tu sais mon père a appris que ma mère était une sorcière seulement après leur mariage. »

« Bon le délire de la magie c'est un secret je le comprends le problème c'est que je pensais vraiment avoir rencontré quelque de bien, quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu construire quelque chose, au final je ne suis que la maîtresse de l'homme marié et ça, ça me tue »

« Toi et Ron vous … »

« Ouai mais c'est fini. »

« T'es pas obligée de rester tu sais. »

« Non c'est bon je ne te lâcherais pas deux soir de suite. »

Elle avait besoin de temps, pour admettre assimilé la chose, pas de se morfondre seule chez elle alors oui c'était une bonne chose pour elle d'être là de travailler. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la salle.

Elle dit bonjour à quelques habitués et se mit au travail.

« Polina, tu te souviens de Harry ? » lui demanda Seamus

Elle secoua affirmativement la tête et Seamus poursuivit.

« C'est le meilleur ami de Ron, qu'elle a accidentellement vu arriver dans mon bureau par la cheminé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il mit une tape sur le dos d'Harry avant de s'en aller saluer d'autres clients.

« Je te sers qu'elle que chose Harry. »

« Pourquoi pas une bière. »

Polina pris la commande d'autres clients avant de ramener sa bière a Harry.

« J'ai appris que Ron était marié. »

« Ca fait un moment maintenant. »

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai crus comprendre, tu la connais bien sa femme. »

« Hermione ? C'est comme une sœur pour moi, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, si tu veux mon avis vous vous entendriez bien toutes les deux. »

« Ils doivent former un beau couple ? »

« Le plus beau qu'il m'eut été donné de voir, c'est comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Tu m'excusera, je commence à être débordé. »

« Ravie de t'avoir revu ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Un couple magnifique, pff il fallait au plus vite qu'elle quitte se travaille, qu'elle déménage, qu'elle disparaisse de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Par chance ce soir-là elle réussit à avoir son métro, depuis quelque jour son genou la lançait atrocement. Quand elle rentra dans son appartement, elle ne fut pas étonné de le voir assis sur le canapé au final elle l'avait en quelque sorte attendu toute la journée, maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits elle pourrait l'envoyer promener correctement.

« Il fallait que je te parle, c'est très important ».

« Et moi j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter. »

Lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant la douleur de son genou la lança atrocement et Ron lui évita la chute en la soulevant, il la posa sur le canapé et fit apparaitre de la glace qu'il pose délicatement dessus.

« Merci mais j'aimerais que tu t'en aille, c'est finis entre nous. »

« Ecoute-moi au moins. »

« Pourquoi faire, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire, que c'est moi que tu aimes, qu'Hermione et toi ça fait des années que c'est plus pareil, que tu vas la quitter pour moi. J'y crois pas une seule seconde parce qu'aujourd'hui ton meilleur ami la personne censé te connaitre le mieux sur cette terre m'a dit que toi et elle c'est comme si vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre et je refuse d'être au milieu de tout cela. »

« Mais Polina … »

« Vas t'en s'il te plait ! »

La porte claqua et elle put enfin respirer.

Ronald Weasley n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien, comme la plus part d'entre eux il agissait avant de réfléchir au conséquence de ses actes, alors cette nuit-là lorsqu'il alla taper a la porte de chez son meilleur ami à près de 3h du matin, il n'a jamais pensée que ça mettrait fin à sa relation avec Hermione, il n'a jamais pensé que ces proches serait choqués d'apprendre qu'il avait une liaison avec la serveuse moldue du bar de Seamus. Non il n'y avait pas pensé sont seul soucis c'était le fait qu'Harry avait raconté des conneries a Polina, conneries dont elle c'était servi pour le jeter comme un mal propre et ça c'était intolérable.

« Ron ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, tu vas réveiller James et Ginny »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Polina ? »

« La barmaid de Seamus ? »

« Oui cette Polina là, qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit sur Hermione et moi hein ! A cause de toi elle m'a quitté tu comprends elle m'a quitté. »

Vert de rage il donna un coup dans la table basse qui partit se fracasser sur un mur, des pleures retentir et Ginevra Weasley Potter enceinte de six mois descendit les marche de manière peu assuré.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je sais pas Gin, Ron est devenu fou. »

« Je ne suis pas fou, je t'interdis de lui parler, de t'approcher et même juste de la regarder c'est claire. »

« Mais Ron, c'est quoi cette histoire »

« Je suis amoureux d'elle, je suis amoureux d'elle ! »

C'était dit, il l'avait enfin dit, lui Ron Weasley était fou amoureux d'une barmaid moldue sans un sou et il se sentait bien soulagé. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, il divorcerait, elle reviendrait, tout irais bien. Il s'assit sur le canapé et pris sa tête entre ses mains et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne serait pas en forme pour l'entrainement de demain, leur victoire face aux Harpies les avaient fait monter sur la seconde marche du podium, ils se devaient de gravir la dernière.

« Et Hermione ? »

« C'est finit entre elle et moi depuis longtemps. »

« Elle le sait ? »

« Je suppose qu'elle s'en doute ».

Il resta dormir là-bas après avoir réparer la table basse, et effectivement l'entrainement du lendemain fut difficile, il rentra directement après même s'il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Polina, il devait avoir un conversation avec Hermione. Il savait qu'elle était au courant, Ginny ne savait pas tenir sa langue mais bizarrement ça ne lui fit n'y chaud ni froid au contraire, tout serait réglé beaucoup plus vite de cette manière.

Alors qu'il franchit la porte d'entrée, une pluie d'oiseau vengeur s'abattit sur lui.

« Comment tu as pu me faire sa a moi ! Toutes ces années ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi ? Répond idiot. »

Ron mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de se débarrasser des oiseaux.

« C'est un peu gonflé de ta part de dire ça, tu crois que je sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Malfoy ? »

Hermione perdit le peu de couleur qu'elle avait au visage.

« Il n'y a rien entre Malfoy et moi »

« Oh arrête me la fait pas à l' envers. »

« C'était uniquement sexuel, »

« Ca tu vois je m'en contre fou, je vais demander le divorce, je veux juste que tu signe les papiers »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains a la recherche d'une onction capable de guerir les plais causaient par les piafs.

« Je te demande de ne pas leur dire pour moi et Malfoy, je euh … tu sais a quel point j'aime ta famille j'ai pas envie que ça change. »

« D'accord mais à une condition …. »

Elle avait était incapable de se lever, cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle n' était pas allée travail, son genou lui était tellement douloureux que chaque mouvement lui était intolérable. Alors elle attendait, que la douleur passe.

Elle reconnut la manière distinctive qu'avait Ron de frapper a une porte, il avait du allé a la patinoire et se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était pas.

« Polina ouvre cette porte, je sais que tu es là. »

Mais avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'aurait pas pu sortir de son lit et là elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

« Polina s'il te plait ouvre moi, si tu n'ouvres pas je rentre. »

Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa bouche et le clic clic caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

« Polina ? Polina ? »

Il entra dans la chambre et la fit allongé sur le lit, inerte, sa respiration était difficile à percevoir.

« Polina ! »

Il s'agenouilla près d'aller et toucha son front brûlant.

« Ou est-ce que tu as mal. »

« Genoux ! » murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Ron tira la couette pour découvrir le genou et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas beaucoup, la rotule de celui-ci était complétement déplacé.

« Ne t'inquiété pas, je m'occupe de tout d'accord ? »

Elle secoua la tête, et il sortit de la pièce pour transplaner directement dans cette mangouste, il avait bien fait finalement d'épouser une médicomage. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et entra s'en frapper.

« Alors c'est ici que tu sauves des vies. »

« Ha ha très qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. »

« La tout de suite ? »

« Oui, un accord et un accord et prend tout ce que tu as ou niveau os pas à la bon place. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit, quelque seconde plus tard il était de retour chez Polina.

« Polina, c'est moi Hermione va s'occuper de toi. »

« Hermione ? Comme t'as femme ? »

« Oui c'est elle »

« Eh ben elle doit vraiment t'aimer pour accepter de me soigner. »

Il allait répondre, mais Hermione lui barra la route en lui intiment de sortir de la pièce parce qu'elle avait un travail à exécuter. Une dizaine de minute plus tard elle en ressorti et dit :

« Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil, lorsqu'elle se réveillera se sera comme si elle ne s'était jamais casser le genou, qu'elle reste au lit encore un ou deux jours et puis elle pourra courir des marathons. »

« Merci ! »

« Si tu veux me remercier, laisse-moi la maison ! »

« J'ai acheté cette maison. »

« Tu es celui qui a trompé et puis je doute qu'elle veuille un jour y mettre les pieds ! »

A cette instant Ron compris que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Polina il aurait tout fait pour sauver son mariage parce qu'Hermione Granger était une femme exceptionnelle. Il quitta l'appartement quelque temps après Hermione, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, que lui imposer sa présence ne serait pas bénéfique pour la suite. Quelques jours plus tard il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à la patinoire voir si elle y serait. Et elle y était, elle sautait tournait, glissait, volait comme si rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher et se sourire sur ces lèvres le fit sourire automatiquement.

Il ressortit de la patinoire discrètement, il irait lui parlait ce soir à la fin de son service au pub de Seamus. Jamais une soirée ne lui parut aussi longue, vers 00h30 il se décida a quitté son appartement situé sur le chemin de traverse.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bar, son regard tomba immédiatement sur elle, elle discutait avec Harry de toute évidence.

« Je peux me joindre à la conversation ? »

« Il faut consommer pour parler à la barmaid. »

« Une bière sa ira ? »

« Une bière c'est très bien. »

Elle lui sourit et il reprit confiance, elle aller revenir c'était obligé.

« Alors comment tu la trouve. »

« Elle est drôle, elle t'a déjà raconté l'histoire de son grand père le cultivateur de pomme de terre ? »

« Oui je lui ai déjà dit et celle-là c'est même pas la meilleure ! »

« Je confirme qu'elle en a des mieux. »

Rapidement le bar se vida, Harry retourna retrouver sa femme et Ron aida Polina à fermer le bar Seamus étant aux abonnés absents.

« Tu sais je pourrais te faire transplaner jusqu'à chez toi ! »

« C'est quoi transplaner ? »

« C'est se déplacer d'un point a à un point b en quelque seconde. »

« Ce télé-transporter quoi ! »

« Oui si tu veux. »

Il rigola de bon cœur et attrapa son sac.

« Tu me manque Polina, je veux que tu reviennes. »

« J'aimerai Ron mais je m'en vais ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je rentre en Russie, il n'y a rien pour moi ici alors que là-bas je pourrais reprendre le patinage artistique. » elle baissa les yeux et poursuivit « je suis désolé, je sais bien que c'est pas à ça que tu t'attendais ! »

« Laisse tomber » Ron fit demi tours et commença à partir.

« Ron » cria-t-elle « Ron » elle se mit à le suivre « Ta pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça, jusqu'à

preuve du contraire tu es toujours marié, je suis rien pour toi je… je … on est pas du même monde »

« Dans ce cas-là vas t'en qu'est-ce que tu attends. »

« Mon avion est demain à dix heures, j'espère que tu viendras me dire au revoir »

« Ni compte pas trop après t'es rien pour moi » sur ces mots il se retourna et transplanta vers son nouvel appartement

Comme chaque matin depuis un an son réveil sonna à 6h 30 tapante, mais cette fois elle n'allait pas travailler non, cette fois elle rentrée chez, elle en Russie. Dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait patiner à nouveau , elle avait débloqué la centaine de livre sur son compte en banque et pris le premier vol pour Moscou, enfin le deuxième histoire de règle quelques détails.

Elle était sur de prendre la bonne décision mais elle n'en était pas pour autant moins anxieuse, elle avait d'abord pensait que Ron allait lui jeter un mauvais sort pour ne pas qu'elle parte et puis elle s'était dit qu'il aurait pu le faire la vieille au soir, lorsqu'il avait appris son départ. Elle avait juste peur que sa guérison ne soit éphémère elle ne se remettrait pas cette déception-là. Se serait dure mais elle allait récupérer sa place dans l'équipe de Russie.

Elle prit une douche donna sa pâté a Minzy et sortit de l'appartement, Seamus lui avait promis de garder son chat jusqu'à son retour, en contre partit elle avait dû promettre de revenir ! Arrivé à l'aéroport, elle le chercha, jusqu'à la dernier second sans jamais le voir, et se fut comme si son cœur lui avait été arraché, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas mais elle devait se concentrer seul les jeux Olympiques comptaient. Sortir sa famille de la misère, c'était sa son job et rien d'autre.

Le vol fut long et désagréable, elle aurait dû être heureuse, impatiente de rendrait chez elle, de voir le sien mais rien. La Russie lui manquait terriblement mais y retourner n'était pas la même chose. Moscou 19h30, un petit bar près de l'aéroport, les odeurs, la langue, les gens tous lui semblait tellement familier elle était bien de retour chez elle et Dieu que cela faisait du bien.

Elle trouva un petit hôtel pas loin de la patinoire officiel, elle savait que les entrainements avait lui en se moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas se pointer là-bas et espérer quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son niveau un meilleur même et le seul moyen c'était de rentrée dans son village d'enfance.

A Londres l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à l'espoir et aux ambitions renouveler, Mrs Weasley venait d'apprendre le prochain divorce de son dernier fils, dire qu'elle était au désespoir était un faible mot. Ron avait toujours était à part, mais lorsqu'il c'était marié elle avait pensé que plus jamais elle n'aurait à se faire de soucis pour son fils parce qu'il était heureux, enfin elle le croyait heureux. Il avait gâché un mariage de plus de cinq ans pour une serveuse moldue. Elle avait du mal à l'accepter sur tout que d'après ce qu'elle avait réussi à soutirer comme information cette gourgandine avait fui dès qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait de la part de son fils.

De son côté Ron essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre sa famille, ses amis que sa rupture avec Hermione n'était pas la fin du monde que oui il en était responsable, que oui il l'avait trompé mais que non il ne le regrettait pas et que non il n'irait pas lui faire des excuses. Et lorsqu'enfin il réussissait à leur échapper il se retrouver seul dans son appartement sans elle a ce demandait ce qu'elle devenait, si elle allait bien si elle avait pu rejoindre l'équipe national si peu de temps avant les jeux et il la haïssait aussi, il la détestait d'avoir foutu le bordel dans sa vie et d'être parti comme sa sans un regard en arrière comme s'il n'avait jamais existé comme s'il n'avait jamais compté.

On lui avait mentit le temps ne guérissait pas toutes les blessures, la guerre aidant il avait sans doute grandit plus vite qu'un adolescent normal, avait-il seulement eu une adolescence il n'en était pas vraiment sur. Il avait côtoyé la mort, la perte d'un être proche mais jamais il s'était sentit aussi seul comme beaucoup c'est dans le travail qu'il se réfugia, les entrainements étaient devenu pour lui un exutoire, les choses aidant il était devenu un bon voir un très bon gardien de partout on lui envoyé des propositions, des contrats de sponsoring, des places de titulaire dans les meilleurs équipe du monde. Les fans étaient de plus en plus nombreux et la presse l'acclamait il aurait pu partir, il y avait pensait mais si elle revenait ?

Parce qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'elle allait revenir.

Pékin aout 2008

Elle y était, tout était arrivée tellement vite, ca avait été tellement dure, mais était-ce vraiment cela l'important ? Non ce qui importé c'est qu'il y était peu importe les sacrifices qui l'avait mené la ! Enfin ça c'était ce qu'elle se disait parce qu'en vérité, les doutes la tiraillait et l'empêchait d'avancé. Elle se devait de l'oublié ou mois pour les deux prochaines semaines tout serait plus claire.

« Ecoute Polina » Son entraineur s'approcha d'elle quand elle lui avait téléphoné il lui avait rit au nez jamais elle n'aurait dû retrouvée son niveau antérieur pourtant a force d'insistance elle avait réussit à le convaincre. Elle était revenu peut-être même meilleure qu'avance ce qui était suspect aux yeux du reste du monde « La presse va être sur ton dos, et il y a des chances que le contrôle anti-dopage arrive dans les prochains jours, l'important c'est que tu sois focus sur ton objectif »

« La médaille d'or » répondit-elle avec un sourire confiant

« Cette fois on te laissera pas tomber ! »

L'hôtel était plutôt sympa, sa chambre aussi. Elle prit une douche sorti ses affaires, l'atmosphère était étrange elle n'était pas entièrement alaise ici elle avait l'impression de sentir une présence près d'elle. Elle jeta un œil dans le couloir mais il n'y avait pas un bruit, c'est seulement en rentrant à nouveau dans la chambre qu'elle l'aperçut assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

« Seamus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans une petite commode.

« Bonjour ! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. »

« Non sérieusement tu fais quoi ici ! »

« Je sais pas trop je voulais de tes nouvelles »

Elle se tourna vers lui est lui lança un regard suspect :

« Et tu penses que je vais croire ça ? »

« Tu l'aurais cru avant » Dit-il en soupirant « T'a naïveté me manque parfois »

« J'ai pas changé »

« Si énormément, mais c'est pas ça l'important, je suis juste venu te souhaité bonne chance »

« Merci ! »

« Et j'ai acheté une télévision comme sa je pourrais te voir emporter cette médaille d'or »

« On verra bien, si je l'ai »

« Tu l'aura » Répondit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit « Et puis après tu rentreras à la maison hein »

« Comment-il va ? » le sous-entendu était claire, elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter

« Je sais pas, il a un peu disparue de la circulation depuis ton départ » Il plongea son regard dans le sien et poursuivi. « C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu revienne »

« Je voulais pas lui faire de la peine » Répondit-elle la gorge nouée. « Il me manque tu sais »

« Je sais ! »

Ca y était, elle y était dans quelque minutes se serait à elle de monter sur la glace, pour l'instant elle était en bonne posture l'américaine avait fait une chute qui lui avait permis de récupérer la quatrième place, elle savait que se serait dure mais ça routine tenait la route, fondamentalement seule la sud-coréenne qui réalisait une super performance depuis le début de la compétition, l'inquiété réellement.

« Polina ! » Oscar Pelivodke, l'entraineur de la jeune fille l'interpela. « Ca va être à toi, je sais que tu peux le faire, l'important pour toi aujourd'hui c'est de prouver à tout tes détracteurs que tu mérites ta place parmi nous, ok ! » Elle secoua la tête affirmativement au fur et à mesure de son discours « Il faut que tu laisses ta peur de la blessure de côté d'accord, il ne le savent pas mais c'est toi la meilleure patineuse artistique du monde et ce soir tu vas leur prouver ok ! »

« Ok »

Une assistante lui fit signe de s'avancer vers l'entrée de la glace.

« Pour la Russie Polina Antonovitch. »

Elle ferma les yeux pris une grande inspiration avant de s'avancé sur la glace, les flashes lui éblouir les yeux alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la glace pour saluer le publique.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés au bar de Seamus comme ils le faisaient souvent, sauf que c'était un jour particulier, Seamus les avait intentionnellement invité a venir parce qu'aujourd'hui Polina patinait et il espérait que Ron serait là pour le voir, pour la voir.

« Harry ! Comment ça va ? » Derrière le comptoir Seamus interpelait Harry qui venait de franchir la porte.

« Salut Seamus, tu me sert quelque chose » Répondit-il en s'assignant au bar.

« Ron vient ou pas alors ! »

« Il m'a dit qu'il essaierait de passé mais apparemment ces entrainements sont de plus en plus dure »

« Bah tient, il arrive. »

Le jeune gardien franchi les portes du pub et s'avança vers ses amis. Il avait l'air fatigué, et de mauvaise humeur.

« Salut les mecs ! » Il prit place sur son tabouré habituelle et demanda une bière à son ami.

Le jeune gardien avait longtemps hésité avant de venir, il s'avait que sa présence signifirait pour lui la fin de son remplit et surtout son grand retour dans le monde des vivants. Mais en vérité sa décision n'avait était basé que sur une seul chose, son désir de la voir patiner à la télévision, le plaisir de la voir épanouït mais si c'était à dès kilomètre de lui.

Rapidement le silence se fit dans la pièce alors qu'Antonovitch entrait sur la piste le noir se fit avant que la musique ne démarre les annotations en bas de l'image lui apprirent qu'il s'agit d'une chanson des Depeche mode Wrong. Il se savait absolument pas objectif mais durant les trois minutes qui dura son enchaînement il la trouva magnifique comme s'il avait besoin de cela pour réaliser ce qu'il avait perdu. Elle était belle quand elle tournoyait comme cela devant des miliers de gens, elle était libre quand elle volait comme cela aussi loin de lui. Et sans doute qu'il devait se faire à son absence parce que c'était le prix de sa liberté.

Polina Antonovitch obtenu la médaille d'or dans la catégorie enchaînement libre en patinage artistique des jeux de Pékin, sans surprise d'après Ron Weasley ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être fière comme un pan. La voir sur cette écran de télévision avait finit par le résigné, elle n'était pas faite pour travailler dans un bar sa Polina. Ron retourna à ses entrainements après tout cette année encore les Flèches de Appleby avait une chanson d'emporté le championnat si l'année précédente le trophée leur était passé pas loin il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse filé une seconde fois.

« Allé les gars encore un tour de terrain et je vous laisse tous sortir ! » s'exclama Ron joncher sur un balais depuis deux bonnes heures

Ce qui pouvait semblait être une requête quelconque était en vérité une torture pure est simple, pour augmenter la rapidité et les réflexes de ses coéquipiers Ron avait eu l'idée de fabriqué un parcours d'entrainement plus proche d'un parcours de survie que d'une simple activité ludique. Mais les résultats était la leur perte de balle avait été réduite de moitié depuis que l'ancien Gryffondor avait eu cette idée.

Ce n'est donc qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il pure tous rejoindre les vestiaires et prendre une douche bien mérité.

« Demain on reverra les stratégies d'attaque, j'ai l'intention d'offrir à nous supporters du grand spectacle » commença Ron captant l'attention de tous « Reposez-vous correctement et rendez-vous à 9h » finit-il en quittant le premier les vestiaires.

Le jeune homme sortit un peut précipitamment il était en retard alors qu'il devait retrouver toute la famille au terrier pour un énième repas auxquels il était convié. Il se doutait que l'augmentation du nombreux de repas de famille était en lien avec le départ de Polina pour l'autre bout du monde et sa dépression passagère. Mais il n'avait fait qu'aucune remarque préféré profiter dans la tarte à la mélasse de la mère de la fratrie Weasley

Lorsqu'il arriva au terrier il se fit houspiller pour son retard avant de se trouver un place à table, les conversations allés bon train et particulièrement à propos du match du weekend qui devait déterminer le vainqueur du championnat cette année. Ron participait peu aux conversations trop concentré sur sa cuisse de poulet son steack ses petits pois, a peu près tout ce qui pouvais lui servir pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La porte d'entrée retentit mettant définitivement un terme à sa tranquillité relative, son ex-femme venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce sous les cris de joie de sa petite sœur tout à la joie de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Très vite l'ambiance devint pensante, les membres de la famille Weasley étant toujours persuadé que Ron avait quitté la fantastique Hermione Granger pour une serveuse quelconque qui l'avait quitté dès qu'elle avait obtenu ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Comment-va tu Ron ? » demanda l'ex-gryffondors en s'approchant de lui sous le regard de tout l'assemblée. « Et Polina bien sûr ? »

Le rouquin tiqua à l'entente du prénom proscrit mais fit semblant que cela ne le touché pas.

« Très bien en préparation pour le match de samedi, Polina va très bien aussi, elle a obtenu une médaille d'or aux jeux Olympique. » répondit-le jeune homme de sa voix la plus neutre, lui qui n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses sentiments était devenu maître dans le jeu de dissimulation « et toi alors ? Et Malefoy bien sur comment allez-vous ? »

La jeune gryffondor rougit sous la question et Ron levant les yeux au ciel quitta la table sans demander son reste. Il devait rester concentré sur le match à venir, il n'était pas question qu'il perde son temps dans les manigances de son ancienne meilleure amie. Elle avait tenté de revenir vers lui à l'instant même où son aventure avec Malefoy c'était terminé mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte l'amour inconditionnelle que le jeune homme porté à une petite blond avec un accent de l'est ni même au dégout qu'elle lui inspiré depuis qu'il avait découvert ses activités extraconjugales. De retour chez lui Ron s'enfonça dans son lit et n'en ressortit que le lendemain pour l'entrainement.

Lorsque son ami Seamus Finnigan fit son apparition dans son appartement spacieux du centre de Moscou la jeune Antonovitch ne prit même pas la peine de faire semble de sursauté, cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle l'attendait impatiemment.

« Tu devrais faire installer des protections pour ne pas qu'on puisse entrée en portoloin chez toi mais chère ! »

Polina fut un peu surpris par la réflexion de son ami mais ni fit pas grand cas, depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence de la magie il n'était pas rare que son ami et ex patron ne la surprenne avec ce genre de réflexion.

« Peut-importe je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir de sitôt dans cette appartement »

« J'y compte bien, ma femme est enceinte faut que tu récupère ton chat ! » répondit Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de faire un état rapide des lieux « bon elle son ou les affaires que tu veux ramener ? »

Polina lui désigna un coin de la pièce ou se trouvait trois valises et quelques cartons des affaires dont elle aurait nécessairement besoin de retour en Angleterre. En voyant le tas entassé Seamus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais qu'en Angleterre aussi ont des trucs ultra pratique comme des magasins ? »

« Prend les affaires et laisse-moi tranquille pour une fois que je ne suis pas obligée d'abandonner toute mes affaires ! »

« Tu serais surprise de découvrir ou son tes affaires en question ! »

« Comment ? » demanda la jeune femme qui s'est dirigée vers la cuisine.

« Rien, rien je vais réduire tes affaires tu veux voir ça ? »

La jeune femme se précipita dans le salon en réponse, bien sûr qu'elle voulait voir ses affaires réduire ! Durant toute la manœuvre la jeune femme conserva un air émerveillé sur le visage.

« C'est trop génial ! »

« Crois pas ce n'est pas le sort le plus dure à réaliser, bon on se prépare le portoloin ne devrai plus tarder ! »

Seamus tendit certain des affaires réduites a son amie pour qu'elle les glisse dans ses poches le temps du voyage, il en fit de même avec le reste et juste à se moment la un bouteille de bière au beurre vide apparue dans le salon.

« Attrape la bouteille et ne la lâche pas avant mon signale, je te préviens sa risque de tourner ! »

Le jeune avait à peine finit sa phrase que la jeune fille se sentit balloter dans tous les sens avant d'atterrir brusquement sur le sol. Une fois que sa tête eut cessé de tourner dans tous les sens Polina compris qu'elle se trouvait dans le sous-sol du bar de Seamus, le jeune homme appuie contre la pas de la porte lui lançait un regard moqueur.

« Ça fait toujours cette effet la première fois, tu finiras par t'y habituer ! »

« Il est hors de question qu'on me trimbale encore de cette manière ! »

« Je viens de te faire économiser 7h d'avion tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de gratitude, jeune fille » répondit-il toujours sourire ironique fixé sur les lèvres. « laisse tes affaires ici on a plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui. »

« Comme ? »

« Ton homme joue son dernier match de la saison et s'il gagne les Flèches de Appleby remporte le championnat, tu ne veux pas louper ça croit moi ! »

Seamus passa le reste de l'après-midi a tenté d'expliquer les règles du quidditch à une jeune moldue totalement perdu. Il lui fallut bien une demi-heure pour lui faire accepter que les balais volés et que non Ron n'était pas un joueur de foot. Et s'est vêtu en supporters de première ordre que la jeune femme accompagne Seamus et ses amis au Terrain en dehors de la ville au avait lieu le match.

« Harry je suppose que tu te souviens de Polina, » le dit Harry secoua la tête affirmativement et lui tendit la main qu'elle sera en souriant « Ici nous avons Charlie un des frères de Ron, à côté Neville, là Ginny la sœur de Ron, et enfin Hermione » poursuivit Seamus en désignant les personnes du doigt à l'intention de Polina « Les autres ne devraient plus tardé tu n'as qu'à te trouvais un place et profiter du spectacle. »

« Et comprendre pourquoi moi frère est le meilleur gardien de quidditch que ce siècle ait connut » enchaîna la jeune rousse qui Polina avait compris comme étant la petite sœur de Ron.

Jamais de sa vie la jeune femme pensais voir un jour quelque chose de semblable, les balles qui volaient de partout, les joueurs juchées sur des balais allant à une vitesse incroyable et Ron, Ron était tout simplement magnifique. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un garçon aussi grand que lui, aussi bien fait de sa personne puisse être aussi gracieux, aussi rapide un bout de bois entre les jambes. Il ne laisse quasiment passer aucune balle, ses arrêts étaient si spectaculaires que souvent la jeune femme se vit fermer les yeux de peur de le voir tomber. Lorsqu'elle avait fait peur de sa crainte à Seamus le jeune homme était partit dans un fou rire qui avait attiré l'attention de tous sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Polina a peur que Ron ne tombe de son balais, Ron tomber de son balais j'ai trouvé sa comique. »

« T'en fais pas » commença Ginny pour la rassuré « Ron sait ce qu'il fait, il ne tombe jamais de son balais »

Rassurée la jeune femme put profiter du spectacle sans crainte mais si une certaine appréhension demeura. Les Flèches de Appleby gagnèrent le match sur un score final de 250 à 90 et cette victoire large leur assurait de façon définitive la place de vainqueur du championnat et c'est sous les tonnerres des supporteurs que les joueurs prirent les temps de saluer leur publique en faisant plusieurs tours du stade.

Il était persuadé de la voir, assise entre Ginny et Seamus, il aurait put la reconnaitre entre mille, c'était Polina et son cœur avait manqué un battement pour la premier fois depuis des années Ron Weasley faillit perdre le contrôle de son balais, se reprenant juste attend il décida qu'il était plus sage pour lui de regagné les vestiaires. Ils venaient de gagné le championnat ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de se casser le coup. Jamais de sa vie Ron m'y si peu de temps dans les vestiaires.

« Les gars » hurla-t-il pour obtenir l'attention de tous ses joueurs « on se retrouve pour fêté la victoire au bar de Seamus ok »

Des cris de joie lui répondirent et récupérant son sac il sortit précipitamment des vestiaires à la recherche de ses amis qui devait l'attendre. Il ne fit pas dix pas de le hall qu'il fut arrêté par une meute de journaliste qui lui demandèrent son ressentit après le match. Comme leur dire qu'il était heureux non pas parce qu'il avait gagné mais parce qu'il venait d'apercevoir la femme de sa vie, sa Polina. Affichant un faux sourire pour la photo il répondit le plus rapidement possible et prétexta qu'il devait retrouver sa famille pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'il les trouva il lança un regard circulaire mais ne la trouva pas, et pour la première fois depuis un an il fut incapable de cacher sa déception, il avait été sur de la voir, elle et ses longs cheveux blond, elle et son sourire capable de déplacer des montagnes.

« Tu cherche quelqu'un Ron ? » demanda-Harry

« Non personne, t'inquiété pas vieux. Je dépose mon sac à la maison et on se retrouve au bar de Seamus. »

« A tout à l'heure, et félicitation » s'écria Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras.

Ron les regarda disparaître avant de transplaner chez lui, il n'avait pas réellement eut envie de déposer ses affaires, c'était surtout pour prendre un peu de temps pour lui, se remettre de ses émotions. Lui qui c'était persuadé qu'elle n'allait jamais revenir, au premier reflet blond son cerveau avait fait un 360° au final il devait peut être se faire à l'idée qu'il l'attendrait toujours, qu'il l'aimerait toujours, peut-être devrait-il admettre qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Il devrait en avoir l'habitude désormais de ne pas être assez bien pour les filles dont il tomber amoureux.

Poussant un énorme soupire il déposa son sac de sport dans un coin de la pièce principale de l'appartement et se rendit dans sa chambre pour changer de fringue. Rapidement il avisa son chat noir totalement aveugle répondant au doux nom de « Minzy » qui réclamait à manger, qu'il lui donna rapidement avait de transplaner jusqu'au pub irlandais en plein Londres de Seamus.

« Ron te voilà enfin, on désespérait de ton absence. »

Le jeune Weasley ne répondit pas, il ne répondit pas parce qu'à peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte qu'il l'avait vu derrière le bar vêtu d'un t-shirt à son image un vif d'or ornant sa joue droit. Son sourire rayonné dans la pièce, et pendant un quart de seconde se fut comme si elle n'était jamais partit.

« Les gars je crois qu'on a perdu Ron ! »

« Laisse le tranquille Harry, si je disparaissais pendant un an tu réagirais comme hein ? »

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça. »

Le fond sonore que constitué la dispute entre son meilleur ami et sa sœur disparue, alors qu'il s'approchait du bar. Elle finit par l'apercevoir et lui lança un énorme sourire.

« Polina tu… je … »

« Pour raconter sa vie à la barmaid il faut consommer ! »

« Donne-moi une bière, non un truc plus fort … »

« Ce sera une vodka givrée pour le jeune homme » s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant un verre « ou devrais-je dire au meilleur gardien que le siècle ait connu ! »

« Tu es revenu pour le match ? »

Elle se détourna quelques secondes pour servir un joueur de l'équipe des Flèches et de dirigea à nouveau vers Ron.

« Disant que mon petit ami, si je peux toujours l'appeler ainsi est gardien de l'équipe des Flèches, je ne pouvais décemment pas rater leur dernier match de la saison, déjà que j'ai dû m'absenter un an pour les jeux Olympique ! » dit-elle en haussant les bras.

« Donc tu va rester ? »

« S'il veut bien de moi, d'ailleurs j'ai besoin d'un hébergement »

Ron se leva de son tabouret et du haut de son mètre 90 et quelque se pencha par-dessus le bar et murmura dans l'oreille de la jeune femme : *

« Bien sûr qu'il veut de toi, il serait fou de te repousser »

Puis il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle lui avait manqué au point de creusé un trou énorme dans son estomac que rien n'avait jamais réussi à combler.

« Je ferai bien de me remettre au travail » murmura-la jeune russe d'une voix douce.

« De toute manière quand on rentrera j'ai l'intention de te séquestre trois ou quatre mois. »

« Séquestre moi une vie plutôt ».

Et le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut comme une promesse, la promesse d'un avenir, la promesse d'un futur, la promesse d'une vie. Elle s'appelait Polina.


End file.
